Opposits Attract
by Accendo Vulpes
Summary: The hallway never seem so long in my life. I could feel my heart beat as I stalked twords the bright red flames of hell. "Near-san, are you ready?" AU, NearOOC Yaoi, NearxMatt LxLight and other's. Don't like, then don't read. M for later chapters.
1. Itonami Ato Mesuinu

**Title: Opposits Attract**

**Author: Accendo Vulpes**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own :C**

**Summary: The hallway never looked so long. I can see people gawking as I walked by...**

**A/N: Well, I'm kinda new at this, I mean I do write stories, this is just the first time that I posted one... **

**I do hope you like :) Oh, and this is a High School fic, and the main paring is NearMatt, LRatio, And a few others.**

**Nears POV**

Hallways never looked so long. I could feel my heart beat...

_Badunt..._

_Badunt..._

I can hear people talking, and I can sence people _gawking_. This isn't like what I was used to. I was used to the staring; I'm an albino, so I may appear a little different, but _gawking_.

I can feel my heart beat beat faster as we head twords the bright red flams of hell that await's me... Wait...let me explain from the beggining. My name is Near. I am a 15 year old teen with white hair that, as some would put it, put's pure, untouched snow to shame. My skin looks like I bathed in flower, and my eye's is an interesting shade of blue. Some say it's like the cold winter ice, while other's think, like the rest of me, there just a pale blue. I'm not short; Not tall either, but not short. I'm...hmm... fun sized. I don't have any friends, why? Well, when you the Prince of England, people are either (1) To scared, (2) Jealous, (3) Think I'm weird and power hungry. Sigh.

Usually, I'm every delighted to go to a place that will actually test my academic level, which is very rare mind you. I don't like to brag, I genuinely detest those kinds of people. But I have to say that me being smart is the understatement of the centry. I have an IQ of over 250, and I already graduated from high school, and I have a degree in Phycology, Ph.D, and I'm now in school to be come a major in business.

But, the reason why I feel uncomfortable is because I will be in a classroom full of students who has been in this school for years to get this degreee, and I will still be smarter than me. Goody. I was very young when I graduated from High School, 6 to be exact, but I still know what it feels like to be hurt, and teased at. And most of it wasn't because of my genetic disabilities.

I've learned along time ago, that when people feel insecure about something, instead of doing what is right, they lash out on other people. I just so happened to be that other person. What the felt insercure about? Their intellagents. They couldn't live with the fact that a 6 year old was about 12 years ahead of them. They couldn't stand being out-smarted by a little kid. Hm... They say that High School is the best years of your life. Whoever wrote that was smoking something lethal.

Soo, here I am, standing in front of the door that is going to be my hell for the next 6 months... Life sucks big time...

"Near-san are you ready?" Rogger, who I have known since I was a child, ask with concern in his voice. He is like the older brother that no-one wants.

Sigh. "Yes Rogger, I'm ready." He smiled at me reassuringly. To bad it didn't work. With the remaining of my freedom thrown out the window, I open the door only to be knocked down by a strange male with yellow goggles covering his eyes.

**TBC**

**AN: As you can tell, this is a AU, and that Near is a tad bit smarter than what he really is. And I like the prince of England thing, it's an interesting twist. And Near will be OCC... kindof... .**

**Accendo: Well, what do you think? Like or Hate?? Keep or Discontinue?? R&R Please**

**Near: Well, you did pretty good for someone who can't spell to save her life. And that has no beta... Maybe you should ask Ninalynn to...**

**Accendo: -.- That a great idea!! I will e-mail her on myspace and ask if she likes it!! :D Thanks Near, your the best!! huggles**


	2. Venire Lenis

**Title: Opposites Attract**

**Author: Accendo Vulpes**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own :C**

**A/N: I'm pissed. Twice now, I have had this fucking thing kick me off while I was in the middle of finishing the fucking chapter. Grumbles. I need a beta, NinaLynn's computer broked on me. Also, please review. I need to know what you like/dislike about my story. Lastly, this is an AU. Near is a prince, and I will explain his past in later chapters. Matt is just a hawt game nerd.**

As I stared into the yellow tinted goggles of the person ran into me, I be came infracuated with his greenish eyes. Even as Rogger was runing around like a chicken with no head, I could of cared less. It was getting annoying, though.

I smiled as I picked my self up off the ground, and dusted off my white skinny jeans and my white dress shirt(1). He seemed lost as I reached my hand to him, hoping that he would take the invintation. I didn't have to wait long, he grasped my hand in his, and I pulled him to his feet. He looked at me, surprised, before he smiled.

"Ello, My name is Near. Sorry for running into you, I should have watched where I was going. I didn't see you, my appologise." My redheaded angel seemed confused, then he smiled a celestial smile that almost made my heart stop beating right there, and rubbed the back of his head.

"No, it's my fault, not yours. If _I_ have been watching what _I_ was doing, which I wasn't, then I wouldn't of ran into you." He smiled again, though this one was more nervous than the last.

"Is everything okay...?"

"...tt.." I raised a white eyebrow.

"Mr. Tt, is it? Wow, and I thought _my_ name was weird." I smirked at the blushed the was getting bright with each passing second.

"Matt.." He murmured, though I herd him this time.

"Ah! Mr. Matt, then, do you mind telling me whats wrong, then?" He shifted from his right to his left foot.

"That person over there," he pointed behind me, "is glaring at me, and it's kinda creeping me out." Once again, I raised my eyebrow, and turned around.

Well, I found Rogger, and Mattie was right, he is glaring, though that seems a bit of an understatement. I sighed. It was guys like him I blame for my no-friends problem. Everytime I try to make one, he's off in the distence, glaring them to death. That explains alot.

So, just not to scare him anymore then what he already was, I smiled. "I'm really sorry, he is...like an uncle to me, and every since I was little, people have been mean, so he only wants the best for me." he seemed to buy that as I turned around to face Rogger, "Rogger, can you please stop glaring at Mattie, you're scaring him. Thank you." I grined at Matt, "Problem solved." He smiled abit, then looked thoughtful at me.

"You seem quite young to be in college, how old are you?" Damnit. I was meaning to avoid this question at all coats. Well, there goes my only friend.

"16 in June(2)." He looked excited at hearing that... was he a peadiphile? Great, I have a crush on a peadiphile. Just my luck.

"Really?" I nodded with contion this time. watching his every move.

"I'm 16! Oh my Kami, I can't beleaive that someone is around my age! I mean their is Ratio Yagami, but he's an ass, so he doesn't count(3)." Well, at least he's not a peadiphile.

"We should get back to class, the teacher might get worried that you ran away." His eyes suddenly turned cold, it looked really sexy.

"Like that old bitch cares what happens to me or not, all she does is bitch about every little thing I do. I wish everyday that she will retire," He sighed, "I would only be so lucky." I was silent though his small rant, caculating. The fadeness of his clothes, the bitterness in his voice when he talks about other people, you would only see these traits in.. "Mattie this may sound a bit personal, but I'm curious, are you an orphin?" He froze, most likey out of the shock that was shown in his yellowish eyes.

"H-how did you _know_?" He looked scared, and a little self- cautions.

"Lucky guess. And don't worry, I could careless if you were Johnny Depp's whore," his expression went from fear to horrored in a matter of seconds. Every amusing to watch, "I would still like you." I grined at him, and he smiled back.

"Now, lets go before you get detention."

Everyone looked up as we entered the room. It went from noisy, to total silence in that instent. I looked around the classroom boredly before my eyes landed on the teacher. Hmmm... Mattie wasn't kidding went he said she was old... "MATHEW WERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! 4 HOURS DENETION FOR INSABORDANTION(??)!! DO YOU WANT TO MAKE IT 5 HOURS?! DON'T TALK BACK, THEN!!" ... And a bitch. Wow, she sure is loud. Gah, I woluld hate to be her husband.

"You don't have to yell, we're not death." I stared coldly into her eyes. She flinched back from me. Good. So did Mattie. Not so good.

She was about to yell again before she relised who I was, and shut her mouth. This would most likey get use into trouble, but to hell with it.

I turned to look at Matie witha saditic look in my eyes, "You were right Mattie, she is an old bitch. Whoever is her husband, I feel really sorry for him."

The look on her face was priceless. I glanced over to see Mattie laughing so hard he was crying. The teachers' expression looked like a cat deciding if she should eat the fish, or if she was feeding herself to the sharks(4).

As Mattie looked over at me, I could tell we we're going to have fun. That was until the ricewall door opened back up, only to revile someone I hoped I would never see again. I think this is what they call Karma.

"Near." He said my name with distaste and surprise.

I turned around to glare into ocen blue eyes, "Mello, what a unpleasnt surprise."

**TBC**

**A/N: w00t!! It didn't kick me off this time!! And this chapter turned out waaay better than I thought it would! :D And, ohhhh Mello is here, how do these two know eachother, and how is Mattie related?? R&R!!**

**1. Near is still in all white, I just made it seem more... hawt and modrn. **

**2. I made up is B-Day month, didn't fell like looking it up .**

**3. Matt is a really smart kid, so is Ratio, which I will introduce in later chapters.**

**4. Near is a prince, and the teacher was torn between punishing his for bad use of languge, or doing it, and facing the King of Englands rath...**

**!€€€€€€! Near is OCC!! That is why his mind is so... normal!! I like making his mind like that!! :D**

**R&R!! I need at least 5 reviews before I make the next chapter!!**


	3. Genialis Abalieno Genialis

**Title: Opposites Attract**

**Author: Accendo Vulpes**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own :C**

**A/N: Sorry for the late upload. Lots of homework D: Anyway, Mello is introduced in this chapter!! w00t!! Oh, thanks for the reviews! Special thanks to sasunaruyaoi4evea39 for being my beta!! :D Well, on with the story!**

* * *

I feel really sorry for Mattie, I really did. He look like a lost puppy trying to find his way through a thunderstorm. As I continued to stare at Mattie, I could have sworn I heard someone trying to get my attention, not like I care. That was until I was hit in the head. Hard.

Turning, glaring my eyes to the culprit that had hit me, I felt like slapping the said person. He(Mello) was smirking/glaring at me, a funny thing to see and only he could pull it off. I raised my snow white eyebrow, and look at him curiously. Even though this was not the first time he has hit me, I was still wondering as to why he did it. I haven't said anything to him off. Yet.

"Yes, Mello?" I asked innocently, blinking my eyes to add the extra effect. Snickering when his glare intensified. If looks could kill...

"Stop staring at the redheaded freak, and answer the God damn question already!" It was my turn to glare. How dare he call Mattie a freak!

"His name is Matti-- Matt, and I'd rather stare at him then look at you. Also, what was the question again?" Once again with the glare. I'm really  
surprised that he doesn't have wrinkles.

"I don't give a fuck what his name is! I would have asked if I did, and God Albino, and here I thought you were a genius. I asked what the are you doing here, I thought you were still in England." Albino? At least I'm not like Willy Wanka(1).

"I'm here because Father said this was the best school around; not that it's your business anyway. Answer me this, why are you here? I thought you were back in France, spending your daddy's money on useless things you don't need." I saw the smirk fall off his face and come on to mine. He didn't like people knowing about his obsession with shopping. He has more clothes than a princess, and that's saying a lot.

"Shut up! I don'that, it's girly."

"Uh-huh, sure you don't." I said this as I walked over to an empty desk, putting down my 'Paramore' backpack. Yes, I know it's what most guys would consider "girly", but as it would seem, I'm not most guys.

I looked over at Mattie, he still seemed a bit lost, I feel sorry for him, again. I would tell him how I know Mello, but not right now, maybe later. I don't think he would have the stomach for it. Sigh.(2)

I was happy to see that Mattie walked over and sat by me. I wasn't happy, though, when Mello did the same. It made me feel uncomfortable sitting this close. The last time we were close was when... Shudder. I'd rather not think about it.

Although everyone in the room was gawking, again, the teacher still went on with the lesson, knowing that her students weren't paying attention. As the period ended, I had the funniest feeling that things weren't going to get better. As we walked through the hall, Mattie showing me to my dorm, I can see the looks on the students faces, mostly guys, when they looked at Mattie, some was of hatred, some of jealousy, but the thing that caught my eye was the look of disgust. It was...interesting. The girls didn't seem to notice him. They would stop and ask my name, and some gave me their numbers. Not that it mattered, I am, after all, 100 percent gay.

But no one knew in here, not even Mattie. So the looks weren't directed for me. I took a side glance at Mattie, he seemed to be ignoring them. Hmm...

I continued with my thoughts until I felt Mattie stop, automatically stopping with him, thinking we were at our destination. Only to realize that there were few boys standing in front of us. As I studied them, I came to the conclusion that they played sports. They all were well toned, and slightly taller than Mattie and I. Intrigued, I looked closer, which required me to move forward.

Once again I was stopped, but this time it was by Matties' hand. I looked at him, and raised an eyebrow. He seemed... frightened, it made me concerned."Don't." He whispered quietly so that they wouldn't hear him, his voice full of fear. I listened, confused and curious. Then one of the guys spoke, he has a golden/brownish hair, eyes that matched, too. His eyes were sharp, and his hair looked like he spent a lot of time in the bathroom. I wouldn't be surprised if he had a comb in his back pocket,

"Hey, faggot, got yourself a new buddy?" The guy's friends laughed and snickered, looking at Mattie, not me.

"Shut up, Yagami, and leave me the alone." This 'Yagami' person glared, before he smirked and looked at me. I didn't like that look in his eyes, so I took a step back. Me being a prince, I never learned to fight before, so I felt kind of trapped and helpless.

"Hello," 'Yagami begun, stalking closer to me, "I heard about you, you're the new student from England, right? Well, I'm Yagami Ratio, how 'bout you ditch this faggot, and come with me and my friends." The smirk he had made my stomach cringe, it made me want to throw up.

"As appealing as that sounds," I tried to sound sarcastic "I'd rather not hangout with someone that has no consideration for others feeling. And his name is Matt, not ." The glare I threw at them would put Mello's to shame. "Also, can you please move out of our way? You're blocking my door." As the words left my mouth, realization hit me like a ton of rocks, and I had a feeling that, that wasn't the smartest thing to say. They looked . Hmm...no, more like livid.

Mattie and I swap looks, then without looking back at Ratio and his friends, we turned on our heels and ran as fast as we could. The further away we  
were, the less I could hear the voices of anger that was behind us. When we finally stopped running, I looked around and noticed that we were standing outside a  
door. I looked at Mattie confused, and he just gave a small smile, and pulled out a key and opened the door. As he walked him, naturally I followed, looking around as I did.

The room was rather large, with what looks like a king size bed with right crimson red blankets outlined in midnight black, with matching pillows. He  
had a plasma T.V. hanging on the wall across from the bed. Next to the T.V. was every game system one could have. He had a XBox 360, PS3, PS2, PS, XBox, Game  
Cube, and a lot more. To the right of the game systems was the most games I have ever seen. They looked to be in AZ order, and on top of the shelf they were on  
every portable game systems, also. I came to the conclusion that Mattie must like video games. To the left of the T.V was a computer desk with a new Red Apple Laptop.

Next to the bed was a bed night stand, with a phone on it. He had some pictures on the wall and some painting. Clothes were on the ground, and red silk sheets covered the window, keeping all light out. I didn't even notice that he was talking to me until he coughed and tapped my shoulder. Looking  
at him sheepishly, I smiled up at him, making him blush. Aww, he looks cuteblushing."I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" He blushed and wouldn't look me in the eye."Um... I was thinking...Well, after what you said to Yagami, I don't think you should go back to your room, so I..ahh... said that you can stay here. I  
mean if you want to! My bed is big enough..." His face would put a tomato to shame, but he finally looked me in the eyes, then looked at his shoe.

I grinned at him, laughing a little, "Yeah, you're most likely right, I should stay here, thanks. But I have a question..." He looked at me and smiled, happy that I agreed.

"I might have an answer. Shoot."

"Why did they call you a faggot?"

Mattie diverted his eyes, and looked at the ground almost like he was ashamed. Then he sighed, making up his mind, and looked at me.

"You should sit down, this could take awhile." Confused and attentive, I sat down on his bed, and he sat next to me.

"It all started when..."

_Flash back!!_

Jeevas Matt walked down the hallway that lead to his next class, confused. He had been staying at this college for over a year, and he was popular, smart, and hot. He had everything he wanted, a girlfriend, good grades, and he was on the college football team.

His friends and him just got done making fun of some guy, calling him stuff like 'faggot, nerd, Kyo's bitch,' stuff like that. He thought it was funny, so he played along, laughing and bulling the guy, too. Just when they were about to stop and go to their next classes, the guy they had been bulling, looked at Matt, then suddenly pulled him into a kiss. Out of reflex, Matt pushed the boy away, glared, spat on him, and called him a . Matt turned and walked way, not seeing the rejection on the boys face.

He was confused because, after he left, he felt aroused. At first it confused him, then it hit him. He was horrified by what he just thought. Did he actually liked it...? No, it couldn't be, he isn't gay, he likes girls damnit! Though, the more he thought about, the less confident he became about him  
being straight.

Still confused, Matt went to his best friend after class, Yagami Raito. When Raito asked what's up, Matt told him. Everything. Although Raito could see the fear  
and confusion his friend was going though, Raito did the first thing that came to mind, he called him a faggort and told him to get the hell away from him.

"Wait!" Matt cried, running after Raito, feeling hurt and even moreconfused."No! Stay away from me, you !! Don't come any close!" Raito all  
but screamed, running into the lunch area.

"Raito! Please don't go! I'm not sure, I'm just confused, please!! I really need to talk to you about this!! Help me, damnit!!" Matt sobbed as he  
grabbed onto Raito pants leg.

Raito kicked Matt in the side and glared at him. "I don't talk to Faggots." Then turned and left. He never saw the look of hurt on Matt's face as  
everyone that was watching started calling him names and laughed at him. "Raito..."

* * *

My face was blank as I heard the end of the story. Everything making sense to me now. The glaring, name calling, the looks of disgust, everything. I can relate to how Mattie feels, as to when I told my best friend, Mello...

I looked over at Mattie, and saw that he was crying, and not looking at me. I felt something stir in my heart as I took Mattie in my arms.

"Wha..." I cut him off by kissing with, hoping with all my heart and soulthat he wouldn't push me away.

The God's were on my side as I felt him push me on to his bed, kissing mewith as much passion as I was him, thinking as he removed my shirt thatmaybe  
coming here wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

**

* * *

**

**Accendo: w00t!! Finallydone with this chapter!! :D**

**Near:... glares**

**Accendo: ? Whats wrong?**

**Near: You ended it when we were making out! You're so mean!**

**Accendo : (: Well, you have to wait til next chapter, sorry.**

**Don't forget to R&R!! :D Oh, and for all the mistakes(spelling, verb tences, ext.) I don't like English :( And Thanks to my bata, :) Sorry 4 all the mistakes, I am, afterall, human :D**

**Thanks to all the reviews, even the ones that tell me I spell things wrong .**


	4. Hando Arubaito

__

Title: Opposite Attracts

Author: Accendo Vulpes

Disclaimer: Don't Own :C

A/N: Sorry it took so long! My laptop broke... D: So I had to wait forever and on top of that, my brother burned the story! I was uber pissed to say the least. D: Total sadness. So here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed, and thanks to all of you who reviewed. J Thanks for my beta, too!

* * *

I have been kissed before, though I am a virgin, and lets just say that those princesses have nothing on Matt. He stopped kissing which made me groan with disappointment. Just as I was about to kiss him, again, when he started sucking and nibbling on my neck.

"Ah!!" I gasped out, not expecting him to be that bold. The noise must have been an act of encouragement, cause he sucked harder, and his hands started to roam my chest. Moaning like a whore, I arched my back as his hands found my nipple.

I never thought a smirk could look so hot. "Hmm, I see you like that. Never took you as the sensitive type." I didn't have it in me to do anything, considering his hands haven't slowed down in his molesting. "Or Uke." He added after another hicky, making this one noticeable. I did glare, until his mouth left my neck and wounded to my right nipple.

"Hmm, Matt… Kami, that feels… Hmm." I couldn't finish my statement, my mind to lost in this lust haze I was put into. Not that I'm complaining.

Matt smirked again, then his right(or was is left) hand snaked down to were the front of my skinny jeans were, hating myself for warring them. I felt his hand sneak threw the hop of them, and into my boxers.

I screamed out as his frozen like hand grabbed a hold of my hot member, arching my back like a cat that just woke up. He sucked on my left nipple now while he moved his fist up and down on my member. I closed my eyes, spread my legs, and just let the lust and pleasure over come me.

"Matt… I'm close… ahh!!" I cummed into my pants with a smile on my face. Matt glanced down at me, and his smile was soft and breath taking, while he took his hand out of my pants. That's when I notice something strange… the front of Matts pants had a wet spot, too.

It took me few minutes to register it, but once it sunk in, my face turned the color of Matts hair. Glancing down, I could see the amusement coloring his eyes. "What? Did you expect me to give you a hand job, and just sit here?" I shook my head, "didn't think so." he got out of bed and grabbed my shirt and wiped his hands off, then took his shirt, pants, and boxers off and threw them onto the ground.

Once he was done, he started at me while I did the same. Smiling, he took hold of me as we crawled into bed and fell asleep. At the time I didn't notice someone slipping out of Matts room.

**Accendo: I know, it's short! and sorry for short one, this is one of those chappies that you can skip if you don't want to read my poor excuse for a hand job.. (.)**

**Next chapter will be longer, promise. :D**


	5. Can't Let Go

****

Title: Opposites Attract

Author: Accendo Vulpes

Disclaimer: Don't Own Death Note or Can't Let Go

A/N: Sorry for my very bad attempt at _trying_ to do a nice hand job seen. (.) This chapter will be better, promise.

****

Thanks to all of you that reviewed!! Please keep doing it. J This chapter is going to have a song in it. J

* * *

I never really been nervous, didn't have a reason to be. Actually, I can count the number of times on hand. This is one of those times.

Let me recap; Mattie gave a hand job. No big deal, right? Pfft, bullshit. It is a big deal. I really like Matt, and guessing from last night, my feelings aren't neutral.

So as I lay here gazing at Mattie while he sleeps, it has come to the conclusion that I may like him more than I thought I liked him. Big problem. I lied at the beginning, when I told you I was here because of the challenge. More or less that my _father_ wanted me to find the 'perfect' woman.

…

Well, I found the perfect man. Maybe _father_ would be happy if Matt could have kids. I almost laughed at that thought. _I _would be the one having to get pregnant, not Mattie. I felt a nudge in my arms and looked down. Matt was looking at me through sleep induced eyes, looking beyond adorable mind you. His smile was one of smugness and satisfaction.

__

178917891789

I want the end to begin,

But no with out you.

So easy to speak and not complete my actions.

This love is so dysfunctional,

It leaves me so emotional.

Can't take it anymore, but I can't let-- can't let -- can't let -- can't let go.

I try my hardest to break free,

I'm so locked up and you got the key.

I'm in way to deep, and I can't let go-- can't let--can't let-- can't get go.

* * *

(3rd person POV)

Mello stared aimlessly at his chocolate bar, letting the words of the song bounce off in his head. Near made this song when he(Mello) latterly almost had a cow when he told him he(Near) was gay. Now that we looked back on it, he never had a problem with Near being homosexual.

__

Was sold, but now I regret the day that we met.

Didn't know that I could hate someone that I love.

I fell in, too far, and now I'm drowning. Save me.

I want to, leave you, but my heart saying I can't let go.

This love is so dysfunctional,

It leaves me so emotional.

Can't take it anymore, but I can't let-- can't let -- can't let -- can't let go.

I try my hardest to break free,

I'm so locked up and you got the key.

I'm in way to deep, and I can't let go-- can't let--can't let-- can't get go.

His heart ached as he remembered the hurt and betrayed look on Nears face. That's why Mello moved here; to get away from everything. _'I know I fucked up, but is it too late?'_ His expression suddenly turned to one of anger. He knew that he can't ever hope of getting close to Nears heart with that _fagg--_ no. That's what got him into this mess to begin with. He has to get Matt away from Near.

Mello drifted off into sleep as the last verse of Nears voice flowed into his ears, thinking _'It's not your fault.' _

* * *

Nears POV again!!

Confused, I looked down(rather up, since we were standing now) and raised an eyebrow.

"Why so smug?" I tried to look intimidating, but his smug look only increased ten hold.

"Are you a virgin?" His total bluntness and the randomcie(1) of his question was the only reason I almost face planted while attempting to put on a pair of Matts pants, considering I couldn't for the life of me find.

"W-what?" Said bluntness and randomcie also caused my stuttering. His smirked widened.

"Well, I just noticed that you came extremely fast for a 16 year old." I can only what my faced looked like. Maybe like a tomato, or Matts hair.

"S-so, what if I am? I've never found sex interesting. Even when I got frustrated, all I had to do was use my… Matt, shut up." I can feel my right eyebrow twitch as Matt burst into laughter, clenching his sides, and tears running down his beautiful pale face.

10 humiliating minutes later, I found myself in a very heated make-out session later. It's extremely hard to be mad at him when he's shoving his tongue down my throat. Sigh. I can't deny him now…and considering I'm already half erect.

When Matt shoved his hand down my pants, and grabbed my member, the door was basically broken down, just as a loud moan ripped from my mouth. Matts head whipped to the side and he stared in shock. Too far gone in my pleasure. So as a result, I didn't see another grin split across his face as he continuing his evil, yet pleasurable, works on my penis.

"Hallo, Luna, wie geht es dir?"

* * *

****

Hallo! I'm done with this chapter, oh, Luna is my OC, no worries, she wont interfere w/ Matt and Near, or anyone. I just needed someone and she is perfect. J

1. Randomcie is a word I MADE UP!! Not real…at least I don't think it is (..)

Until next time! Oh, R&R!! Need more reviews J Auf Wiedrsehen! It's German, BTW

No matter how hard that I may try,

It just won't die.

Many memories haunt my mind.

I can't understand why I still hold on, what went wrong?

Tell me, is it my fault?

I need to know

Don't wanna guess anymore.

I know I should leave you alone,

But I just can't let go.

This love is so dysfunctional,

It leaves me so emotional.

Can't take it anymore, but I can't let-- can't let -- can't let -- can't let go.

I try my hardest to break free,

I'm so locked up and you got the key.

I'm in way to deep, and I can't let go-- can't let--can't let-- can't get go.


End file.
